Engages
by little-black-blue-hood
Summary: When Peter gets engaged to Rose, Valerie goes to Henry for comfort. But what happens when Peter gets jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I unfortunately own none of these characters.

Valerie's P.O.V.

I can't believe he said that. Peter had no right to tell me I need to marry Henry! I was such an idiot to tell him I love him. Of course he doesn't feel that way about me. He wants me to marry Henry. I should have never told him how I feel.

"Hey, Valerie!" I saw Roxanne coming towards me.

"Oh. Hi Roxanne." I said.

"You will never guess what?" she screamed.

"Um…"

"Rose got engaged!" she squealed.

I nearly choked," What! To who?"

"Peter! Oh she's so lucky. But at least you have Henry."

"Yeah. Can you tell her I said congratulations?"

"Yeah sure," she said," but are you okay? You look kind of sick."

"What? Oh, oh yeah I… I am. I just need to go get some rest." I said and walked back to my family's cottage.

I went to my bed and sat. Tears began to fall from my face, but I didn't care. No wonder he told me to go marry Henry. He didn't want me. He just wanted Rose. He never even cared about me and now that's pretty clear. I eventually laid down and cried myself to sleep.

The next day

I woke up and saw my parents still sleeping. I sighed and got up and stepped outside. It was the middle of winter so of course there was snow everywhere. I stepped back in to get changed. The thing I love about winter is it's silent. It's like that world had just died for a little while. I could see my breath every time I breathed. I went up to climb the tree I always use to climb when I was little. The one Peter found. Peter doesn't matter anymore. He's with Rose now. Well, I hope they're happy. As soon as everyone started to get up I jumped down.

"Hey Valerie come here!" Rose called.

I slowly walked over there, "Hey I heard about you and Peter. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." I faked.

"Yeah I know. He was practically begging for me to marry him. Although he wouldn't need to. I mean he is just so gorgeous." Rose said.

"Uh, yeah." I said uncomfortably.

"Anyway I just wanted to tell you something. Stay away from Peter. I know you like him and don't try to deny it. He's mine now. And he clearly doesn't want anything to do with you. You know the way you keep chasing after him is just so pathetic. He keeps telling me that you're just so annoying and he wants you to leave him alone. He also told me he didn't even like you when you were little so he certainly doesn't like you now." She glared at me.

"Hey Rose," Peter called running up to her, "Oh hi Valerie." His voice turned ice cold.

"Congratulations I'm so happy for you both." I whispered and walked away.

When I looked back I saw Peter grab her and kiss her. I wish I never looked back. Instead of keep on looking I turned back around and ran.

Peter's P.O.V.

I watched Valerie run off. Rose thought I was paying attention to her, but I wasn't. I could never pay attention to anyone but Valerie. I want her so bad. But I can't have her. She needs to be with Henry. He's the one who will give her a much better future. That's why I went with Rose. I don't care about her. I know she won't have a good future and she will cheat on every guy she's with so it doesn't matter. But, I can't let Valerie have that life. I wondered why she was so upset. I mean I knew she would be upset about the engagement but not this much. There must be another reason. What did Rose say to her?

"So where have you been, Peter. I missed you." Rose said.

I sighed," I was…" Henry walked up before I could answer.

"Hello Rose, Peter."

"What do you want Henry?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Valerie?" he asked.

"Why would I know where your fiancé went?" I snapped. I hated that word more than I should.

"I'm sorry I just saw you talking to her. I wanted to know where she went."

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't know where she went."

Henry shrugged and ran off. Rose grabbed my arm and started swinging it when we started walking.

"So, where were you?" she asked.

"I was looking around the woods," I said.

"Oh and why were you doing that?" Rose asked irritation in her voice. She knows that Valerie likes to go out in the woods. We always played there when we were little.

"I was just hanging around and looking for firewood." I said.

"Oh okay," she relaxed.

"So were do you want the wedding to be?"

"Oh… um…"

Why is she always talking about the wedding? Man, I'm really in this now.

Valerie's P.O.V.

I kept running and running not caring where I was going. I thought I knew Peter! Tears streamed down my face again. How could he say those things? I sat down in the middle of the woods for a few minutes just calming down. I stood up and walked back to the village.

"Valerie," someone called. I turned around.

"Oh Valerie I finally found you." It was Henry. My fiancé.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking for a little while," I said.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you've been crying," he said whipping a tear from my cheek.

"I'm…I… I don't really want to talk about it." I said putting my head down.

Henry gently pulled my chin up with his fingers, "Hey, it's okay you don't have to do anything.

I smiled Henry was so thoughtful. I wish I could love him the way he loves me. I pulled into his chest. He smiled like soap and honey. I looked over and saw Peter kissing Rose, again. I felt the tears form in my eyes. To try to stop it I looked up and pressed my lips against Henry's. His lips were soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I pulled back and bit my lip.

"Sorry," I said.

He smiled," Don't be."

I smiled back. I saw Peter glaring at us.

"So I'll um see you later," I said letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, bye," he said sounding awestruck.

Peter's P.O.V.

I'm going to kill him! I swear I will kill him if he ever touches Valerie again! Stupid Henry thinking he can just prance around and kiss every girl he sees! Well, not Valerie. She won't fall for his dumb tricks and money. She's way smarter than that. But, I did tell her to marry him.


	2. Chapter 2

Valerie's P.O.V.

I went out to get some water for Mother when I saw them. Rose and Peter celebrating their engagement again. Only this time Peter didn't look too happy being tied by Rose's side. I wondered why I mean he certainly liked her didn't he? Oh well I looked over and saw Rose glare at me.

"Oh hello Valerie. I thought that was you in your old, worn out, red hood. Don't you ever wash that thing?" Rose scrunched up her face.

"Don't you ever stop talking?" I snapped back.

Peter snickered and Rose glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders and Rose turned back to me.

"As I was saying before Valerie rudely interrupted, were just celebrating our engagement. It was so sweet when he proposed. He came up to my father when I was inside and asked for his permission to marry me. When my father said yes he took me to this tree way up there and asked me to marry him and make him the happiest person in the world. I cried and cried before I answered yes." Rose finished dramatically.

"What tree?" one of the villagers asked.

"That one up there," Rose said pointing to a tree above the village. Not just any tree, but our tree. The one Peter promised that he would show no one but me. Anger and hurt filled me up when I started to walk away.

"Valerie wait don't you want me to explain the tree," Rose called, "Peter called it our tree!"

I walked into our cottage when my mother said," Valerie, Rose gave us the invitation to her wedding. It's in a week. Do you want to go?"

"No," I answered darkly.

"Oh okay then," my mother said in surprise," Well we need to start planning your wedding."

"Mother can I just do it later? I really don't feel like doing anything right now."

"Okay sure," she said as I stormed out of the cottage and ran towards the woods.

I went and sat down beside a tree and put my head in my knees. Why did Peter have to do this to me?

"Valerie?"

I looked up.

"Speak of the devil," Peter.

"Valerie we need to talk," Peter said, ignoring my words.

"No we don't."

"I didn't show her our tree."

"Okay right and she just happened to know it was ours by accident right? It's not even our tree anymore it's yours and Roses." I said.

"I didn't show her. She saw us up there and asked what it was about and I told her. That's all."

"Peter," I sighed," Just go back to your fiancé. I don't have time for your games right now."

I stood up but he grabbed my arm," I don't want to marry her."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I said I don't want to marry her. I never did and never will."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you do." He shook his head. "Then who do you want to marry?" I asked.

"I want to marry you."

My heart stopped," No, you don't. That's a lie. Is this one of Rose's games?" I said pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"No," Peter answered," I always wanted to marry you. I just knew that you would have a better life with Henry so I asked Rose instead. But when I saw you two kiss I… I just felt so mad. I hated Henry."

"But, you said all those things."

Peter was confused," What things?"

"That you never wanted to see me and I was pathetic. The ones Rose told me."

Peter groaned," Rose knew I still loved you and she was jealous."

I smiled he loves me.

"Valerie, will you marry me?" Peter asked.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him as he pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you, Valerie."

"I love you too, Peter."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Peter proposed. Henry didn't take it too well but were still friends. Rose was another story. She was steaming. She'd always go up to Peter and try to talk him out of it. At least I hoped she just talked.

"I wish she'd leave me alone," Peter said one day," she's so annoying."

I kissed him on the cheek and stepped in my home.

"Hello, Mother." I said.

"Valerie we need to talk. Are you sure you want to marry Peter? I mean think about how good of a life Henry can give you. And Peter has a past. He will never be able to give you a good life."

"I don't care Mother. I love Peter. And I'm not just going to marry Henry for money." I said and stormed out of the house.

"Peter," I called.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

I told him what happened.

"This is why I asked Rose. Everyone knows I can't give you a good life like Henry can." Peter said.

"That's a lie! How can Henry give me a good life if I don't even love him?" I asked. Peter opened his mouth but I cut him off by putting my lips on his. I felt him smile.

"You're right. Go talk to your Mom. Maybe you can convince her." Peter said. I nodded and went to find her.

"Mother," I called. She stepped out.

"Look Valerie I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me not choice. I forbid you to marry Peter."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews!

"You can't do that!" I shouted at my Mother.

"Yes I can! I'm your mother and you do what I say." Suzette said.

"I love him! Just because you didn't get to marry for love doesn't mean you can't make me."

I glared at her. She of all people should be the one supporting me with this. Not only is she my mother but she wanted to marry for love not for money. I stormed out of our house. I saw Rose smiling.

"Looks like you and Peter aren't going to be together after all."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. Peter came up to me.

"My mom is forbidding me to marry you." I said.

He rubbed his face," I told you, everyone's against it."

I took his hand," It's not their choice to make."

"I know but, maybe we should hold it off for a little while. Just until people get use to the idea."

I stepped back," Since when do you care about what other people think of you?"

"I don't care what they think of me. I just don't want you to go through all that." Peter said taking a step towards me.

I shook my head and ran off before he could see the tears that were streaming down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Valerie's P.O.V.

A couple weeks had passed since the fight with my mother. I saw Peter around, and would abruptly turn the corner when he came.

"So, I heard you and the Peter boy decided not to marry." My mother said.

My voice barely stayed even, "Yep."

"Well that's great. You don't need a boy who causes trouble like that, Valerie. You need a young man who will give you a bright future. Now a man like Henry…"

I stated to zone out, which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by my mother. Her face softened, "Oh Valerie I know it hurts, but it will get better. Now why don't you go get some more water?"

I went to go get water in such a daze; I didn't even notice the sun went down. Suddenly, I heard some rustling and turned around.

Nothing. Huh.

An arm came out and pulled me behind a building. I looked up into the face of the man I loved. Who evidently seemed not to want to marry me.

"What do you want Peter?"

"I want to be with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Valerie's P.O.V.

"You what?" I asked, confused.

"I want to be with you." Peter replied.

A thousand thought where running through my mind. Did he mean it? Or was this just stupid, cruel joke of his? Oh well very funny! Who does he think he is? Who does he think I am, an idiot? Certainly not!

"Look Peter I don't have time for your games right now, so if you don't mind," I said trying to step through. He grabbed my arm.

"No! Valerie, please just listen to me. Just for a minute!" he pleaded.

I sighed," Alright fine."

"I don't want to lose you, Valerie. These past few weeks with you not talking to me have been the worst of my life. And I know that people don't want us to be together, but I don't care! I don't care if they're so repulsed and disgusted by the idea that we found happiness and they haven't. I don't care about anyone else but you."

I was speechless," Peter…"

"And I know I'm being selfish by trying to convince you to be with me when you can have someone better, but the thought of not being with you, it's just, I don't want to…"

Slowly and gently, I stood on my tip toe and kissed him.

"I know. I feel the same way."

Relief spread through his face. He took my hand and smiled.

"We'll find a way. We have too."


End file.
